disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Atlantis: The Series
Atlantis: The Series 'is an upcoming animated series based on ''Atlantis: The Lost Empire ''and ''Atlantis: Milo's Return. ''The first three episodes are from ''Milo's Return. Characters *'''King Milo James Thatch (voiced by James Arnold Taylor in "Kraken", "Spirit of The West" and "Spear of Destiny" and Michael J. Fox afterwards) - a linguist, cartographer and king of Atlantis who has studied the Atlantean culture and learned to translate the Atlantean language. He is logical-minded, brave, timid and always tries to do the right thing. *'Queen Kidagakash "Kida" Thatch' (voiced by Cree Summer) - Queen of Atlantis. ﻿It is mentioned that she is over 8000 years old during the time when Milo discovered her city. Despite this, she has a beautiful, youthful appearance. She is concerned for the state of her people and cares for them up to the point of offering herself to the "Heart". *'Obby' (voiced by Frank Welker) - Milo and Kida's pet lava dog. *'Mole'(voiced by Corey Burton) - a 39-year-old French Geologist who often behaves like a mole. He always seems to have good senses of smell and taste for dirt, capable of examining samples of dirt, rock and even fingerprints in a microscopic level. He is easily excited and at his happiest when digging. *'Vinny' (voiced by Don Novello) - an Italian demolition expert. He mentions that his family owns a flower shop, but he generally loves "blowing things up". *'Audrey' (voiced by Jaqueline Obradors) - a teenage Puerto Rican mechanic and the youngest member of the expeditions. She is a bit of a tomboy, but her tough attitude hides a caring, sweet personality. *'Dr. Joshua Sweet' (voiced by Phil Morris) - an African-American/Native American medic. He is a kindly man with a friendly, if boisterous, nature. *'Mr. Whitmore' (voiced by John Mahoney) - a wealthy and kind millionaire who funded the expedition to Atlantis. *'Mrs. Packard' (voiced by Florence Stanley in "Kraken", "Spirit of The West" and "Spear of Destiny" and Tress MacNeille afterwards) - the elderly and sarcastic radio operator, who consistently speaks in monotone. *'Cookie' (voiced by Steve Barr in "Kraken", "Spirit of The West" and "Spear of Destiny", and Blake Clark afterwards) - a Western-styled chef who is not very good at cooking. Villains *'Edgar Volgud' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - He is the town leader of a small seaside village in Norway.Volgud, seems to be controlling the Kraken, but soon Milo and the others learn that the Kraken itself is the master, having made a deal with Volgud. When they blow up the Kraken, Volgud disintegrates leaving behind a pile of dust and his clothes. *'Ashton Carnaby' (voiced by Thomas F. Wilson) - He is the shop owner in Arizona. He has a mustache and a cowboy hat. He has maps, figures, dishes, masks, books and various things in his store. He was sucked in a enormous tornado never to be heard from again. *'Erik Hellstrom' (voiced by William Morgan Sheppard) - He is Whitmore's rival. He is a mad man who thinks that he is Odin and he rules the world. He has strong muscles and wears a golden helmet with horns on top of his head. *'Puck' (voiced by Matthew Broderick in "Puck" and Cam Clarke afterwards) - Puck is a mischivous forrest sprite. *'Cthulu' (voiced by Frank Welker) - Cthulu is a giant squid like creature. Cthulu was described as an octopus, a dragon, and a human caricature with a pulpy, tentacled head surmounted a grotesque scaly body with rudimentary wings. Cthulu was a powerful Atlantian war machine.﻿ Episodes Category:TV Shows Category:Pages by Pattyp999